Burter
Burter (or Butta in several dubs) is one of the Ginyu Special Force who work for Frieza and a supporting antagonist in the Namek Saga. He has blue skin and red eyes. He is the biggest of the Ginyu Force, and also the fastest, possessing incredible super speed that can make others look like they are moving in slow motion. He and Jeice often fight together. History Burter retrieved a Dragon Ball that Vegeta tried to throw away to prevent Freeza getting it. While watching the fight between Guldo and Kuririn and Son Gohan, Burter bet with Recoome on the outcome, betting a chocolate nut bar that Guldo would take more than a few minutes. Time elapsed and Butta won the candy. After Son Goku arrived on Namek and knocked out Recoome, Burter and Jeice fought Goku, but were unable to do anything to him. Goku proved faster than Burter in the battle, and eventually kicked him away and slammed him down toward the ground, then caught him from below as he was about to hit the ground, knocking him out. After Jeice ran off, Vegeta killed Butta by stomping on his neck with his knee. After his death, Burter appeared alongside Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo, where Kaio invited them over to his planet to see if Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu could defeat them, and they attempted to take it over. Burter and Jeice fought Tien, who gained the advantage against them and defeated them; as they attempted to use the Purple Comet Attack, he sent them into Hell. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Burter and several other dead villains - Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo - attempted to cause trouble in Hell, but Goku defeated him by kneeing him in the stomach, sending him falling into the Bloody Pond with the other dead Ginyu members. Later he, along with Recoome, Jeice, Guldo, and Cell, were thrown onto a mountain of spikes by Pikkon, and was locked up with them. He was last seen in the Kid Buu Saga, alongside several ogres and dead villains watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. Abridged Version In TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z abridged series, Burter, like every other character in the series, is played more comically and believes that there is nothing special about him, so he feels the need to remind everyone that he is supposedly the fastest in the universe. Like in the original, he first appears along side the other Ginyu force members during their trip to and arrival on Namek and catching the Dragon Ball that Vegeta threw away, stating that he's the fastest in the universe. He later wins a trip to Space Australia, Jeice's home planet, during the Ginyu's wheel of torture game show, much to his dismay. He and Jeice both provide commentary during Vegeta and Recoome's "Namekamania" battle, in which he also points out that he is the fastest in the universe. After Goku beats Recoome, he and Jeice (after Jeice is repeatedly punched in the face) use their "seizure procedure" attack, which only has a minor affect on Krillin. After failing to hit Goku, Burter states again that he is the fastest in the universe and Jeice decides to confront his friend about his statements, pointing out that Captain Ginyu, Freeza and Guldo (since he can stop time) are technically faster than him, much to his dismay, stating "Everyone has something special about them and i'm just the big, blue snake guy, this is all I have." In a heart warming scene, Jeice tells Burter that he is his best friend and that his friendship with him is something special, only for him to be brutally knocked out by Goku. Burter, in his unconscious state, is then killed by Vegeta. In the after credits scene, Vegeta plays the famous Tetris song by constantly slamming into Burter's neck the same way he killed him, even though he does not know the origins of the song. Powers and Abilities Power Level Burter is stated to have a power level of 68,000, when combining his power with Jeice's they have 95,000. Due to the fact that Frieza expected the Ginyu Force to be able to fight Goku (when they teamed up with Cell in Hell) it is likely that Burter increased to around 1,000,000. Gallery Burter04.png|Burter Burter Death.png|Burter's death Videogame appearance Burter appeared in several Dragon Ball Z video games including the Dragon Ball Z arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast. Trivia *There is a fighter who resembles Burter who appears on Dai Kaio's planet in the episode "Warriors of the Dead". This fighter's clothes and facial features imply that he was based on the same Settei / Chara Sheet as Moah. *Burter's defeat is very similar to Nappa's: Goku used the same attack to defeat them, the Kaio-ken Finish, and both were shown mercy by Goku only to be ruthlessly murdered by Vegeta. *Burter is capable of dealing out the longest combo in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 if he is given max power plus and has his speed maxed out. *When Omega Shenron uses the Dragon Thunder technique against Burter in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he will lie on top of the spikes, instead of being impaled on them. *Though Burter is clearly the tallest member of the Ginyu Force in the manga/anime, it is often shown in merchandise that he is the same height or smaller than Recoome. *Burter is a pun for Butter. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Military Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Egotist Category:Martial Artists Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief